Almost Brothers
by LiviaHyde7
Summary: Harry meets his best friend Ron much earlier. The boys form an unbreakable bond as children that lasts even when they both find out they are wizards. A Ron and Harry friendship fic with a bit of a twist.
1. Chapter 1

**Almost Brothers**

 **Chapter 1**

Harry was hiding.

For a five year old Harry Potter this was a normal state of affairs. Harry seemed to have been born for the sole purpose as a target of ire for his relatives, and his most frequent tormentor was his cousin, Dudley, who enjoyed nothing more than humiliating and hurting Harry.

The newest invention of Dudley's to bully Harry was the result of Dudley and Harry finally starting school. Dudley had quickly established his place as the class bully, while Harry was the outcast with his hand me down clothes and quiet behaviour. Dudley had gained a group of like-minded friends and started a new playground game he liked to call 'Harry Hunting'

Luckily Harry seemed to have found a hiding place that Dudley had not yet discovered, technically not on the playground where he should be but around the back of the school nearer to the staff room. There was a bush there that Harry could hide in, as long as he did not let the teachers see him, and not even Dudley should come back here to look for him.

It was boring however, even someone who was used to having to be constantly quiet at home, still quickly got bored of sitting in a bush for nearly an hour waiting for the bell to ring where he could escape to the relative safety of the classroom under the teacher's eye.

Harry sighed and wished he could be in a completely different school to Dudley altogether, or at least a different class. More than anything Harry wished he had a friend, someone Dudley could not scare off.

Luckily it seemed that day that someone was watching over Harry and heard his prayer, as not a moment later the bush that was Harry's hiding place gave a shake as someone clambered in. Harry held his breath, he body tensing, fearing that Dudley had already found his hiding place, when he spotted a flash of red hair.

Following the red appeared a boy that Harry recognised from his classroom. There boy had bright ginger hair, with a pale and freckled face, a wide grin and a smudge of dirt on his nose. His uniform while fitting him, was a little on the scruffy side just like the boy, who seemed quite content to clamber through the dirt to Harry's hiding place.

The boy looked surprised to already find someone in the bush, but quickly broke into a wide grin and asking "Have you seen any treasure?"

Harry's mind went blank as he stammered out "S- sorry?"

"Treasure" the boy repeated, stressing the word "I read a wicked book this weekend about some kids who find treasure and I wanted to try as well, are you looking too?"

Harry did not know what the boy was talking about, but since he seemed willing to talk to him, he played along for now, maybe he could play with him today before Dudley scared him off "What type of treasure?" he asked instead.

The boy got an excited look on his face, practically bouncing as he replied "Like in a chest, you know gold, like a pirate buries so no one will find it"

"But were not by a sea" responded Harry confused, and quickly regretting his words, knowing the boy will get offended and leave him. Just like his Aunt said, he always had to argue and ask questions.

But the boy did not leave, instead he tilted his head to the side and after some thought said "Good point, I didn't think of that, hey you want to go on a different adventure? I'm Ron by the way, Ron Parker" and he pushed his hand out for Harry to shake

Harry looked at this scruffy boy in hope, could this be a friend? He didn't dare to hope really, knowing tomorrow that Dudley would scare him off, but maybe for just today Harry could have fun?

With a tentative smile he shook hands and replied "Harry Potter"

With their hands joined the boy, Ron, gave a tug and led him out of the bush to find an adventure.

Although he couldn't help but add "You have dirt on your nose, you know?"

Harry was wrong that day, for the very next day when Dudley tried to threaten Ron, both ended up in detention for fighting and immediately after Ron came to find Harry to inform him that his cousin was an idiot who would one day grow up to be a Dark Lord, although 'Not a cool one, like Vader".

It was the start of a beautiful and long friendship.

 **AN: Just a small start, hoping for things to pick up, and while the boy's identity is not really much of a spoiler, I think you realise things are not what they seem. Anyway thanks for reading and hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Almost Brothers**

 **Chapter 2**

Ron crept through the woods, a stick held tightly in his grip, listening to the slightest rustle. A nearly silent giggle reached his ears, as if muffled by a hand.

Ron gave a victorious grin as he glanced at an innocent looking tree, big enough for a best friend to hide behind. Ron crept silently but before he could reach the other side a slim figure with a mop of black hair jumped out shouting "Ha! Got you!" holding his own stick at the ready

"No!" argued Ron "I got you" a brief sword fight ensured that quickly dissolved into giggles as Ron's chosen weapon gave a loud crack and split.

Ron threw it down with a huff and a glare directed at Harry's smug face.

The boys had been best friends for years now, Ron being only one brave enough, or dumb enough to challenge Dudley, while Harry was the only one to put up with Ron's 'adventures' that had gotten the boys into a few scrapes over the years. It was undeniable however that the two boys were best friends.

For Harry, Ron represented more than friendship, he was almost a sanctuary.

The moment they had become friends Ron had started to drag Harry to his home. Ron lived with his foster parents Mr and Mrs Evans, who had two natural sons Sam and Mark. Ron also currently had a foster sister named Courtney, a girl who was 14 and really cool in the boys eyes with a bit of blue in her hair and an eyebrow pierced who was really nice and often didn't mind looking after the boys, she had been with the Evans for 2 years now. He also had a foster brother named Emmanuel who had only been there a few months and was apparently leaving again soon, Ron didn't really get on with as he was moody and preferred to stay in his room, and also was sometimes rude to the Evans, a great crime in Ron's eyes.

The Evans were also really kind to Harry, would often invite him to stay for dinner and let him stop over for sleepovers, where the boys would watch films all night and build pillow forts. They even took Harry on holiday the one year to stop in a caravan in Wales for a week, it was the first time Harry had ever seen the sea and the memory held a special place in Harry's heart.

The boys headed back out of the trees and after a brief goodbye and a promise to meet up first thing in the morning, the boys went their separate ways home.

Ron would later not be able to say what was on his mind as he rushed home before his curfew. Maybe already thinking of what games he and Harry would play tomorrow, the summer holidays began this week and with the whole summer stretched out before them, spelled endless fun for Ron and Harry.

Ron lived in the street just over from Harry's, and the house was identical as all the houses on the estate. Except the Evans house just seemed more inviting and lived in, as compared to the Dursley's house that always seemed to Ron, to neat and clinical for anyone to relax in.

Ron knew a lot about Harry's home life, not all of it, but enough to understand that something wasn't right. Yet Ron had never known what to do about it, for while Harry was miserable he wasn't hurt. Ron always felt guilty that he left his best friend to the Dursley's, and thus was overly protective of the small and slight boy. Ron adored his foster brothers, but they could never be as close to him as Harry was.

As Ron made it just in time, he entered the house and was instantly on guard, for it seemed to be silenced of its usual sounds. The Evans for all the occupants in one house, were not a particularly loud family, but the house at that moment appeared to lack any noise, proof that anyone was home.

It was then that he heard Mrs Evans quiet sobs.

Ron felt his body stiffen, knowing something was wrong, he tentatively made his way into the house, as silent as a mouse, making his way to the living room door to hesitantly peer in.

'Like a spy' he thought, his mind drifting slightly to a game for him and Harry to play in the morning, thoughts of his best friend pushing past his caution for the moment.

Bringing himself to the present again, he finally took in the view of the living room. Inside Mrs Evans warm but orderly living room were two anomalies, two people who seemed to out of place in such an ordinary room.

One was an elder woman, grey hair pulled back into a tight bun and wearing what looked like a weird emerald dress – although not a style Ron could say he had ever seen before.

Besides her sat perched on the sofa a younger man wearing a slightly scruffy looking suit, with bright red hair like Ron's, although slightly balding at the top. The man seemed to be giving of a nervous energy, unable to control his movements as though agitated, and his blue eyes constantly flickering over the room.

Opposite the strange couple, sat in the other sofa in the room, was Mr and Mrs Evans. Mrs Evans was crying softly with Mr Evans arms around her looking equally upset.

Ron was trapped, unaware and indecisive. He wondered what he should do, find out what was wrong? Or silently sneak up, hoping to not be seen. The other children were not there which meant that whatever conversation was happening was most likely for adult ears only.

He retreated and gently kicked of his trainers, made his way carefully up the stairs to avoid the ones he knew which he creaked.

The Evans house had four bedrooms, one for Mr and Mrs Evans, Courtney had her own room, while Mark and Sam shared, and Ron was currently sharing with Emmanuel, although if his foster brother was correct that would soon change.

Not wanting to put up with Emmanuel, who was always moody and often mean, he instead decided to retreat to Mark and Sam's room, who would probably force him into playing a board game, but will kill time so no need for complaint. However when he entered the room the boys were not up to their usual antics but instead sat silently on the bed and even more surprisingly with Courtney.

The three looked up when he entered and seemed surprised to seem him, much to his confusion.

"What going on" he enquired, seriously get freaked out now.

Courtney looked pained now and responded gently "Ron, I think you need to go back downstairs and talk with Mr and Mrs Evans"

Face scrunching up with even more confusion he asked "Why?"

However before Courtney could even begin to respond she was interrupted by a mocking voice "Because you're getting out of this dumb place that why" turning around he saw Emmanuel leaning against the door frame a cocky grin and a jealous and mean glint in his eye "The freaks down there are taking you away. That guy is your father"

Ron swayed suddenly, his stomach dropping, his mind blank as he wished himself suddenly far from here, back in the woods with Harry earlier, and that he had never come home.

 **Sorry it's taken awhile to post, a lot going on at the moment. I know where I am taking this fic however, just need to get around to writing it!**


End file.
